Eyeshield21 songfic mania!
by CaptainofYesterday
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots/songfis... Appreciate any critique...


**Elizabeth…**

**AN: Yes yes… This is my new series… I call it… what did I call it? 'Finally figured out'… Yeah exciting eih? I know! Anyway, This story might not be the best, might not be the grandest… might not be anything special for that matter! But I just needed to get my fingers typing… I guess we all get that feeling…**

**Explanation: This is a Songfic series, this one was based on the song 'Elizabeth' By 'Trading Yesterday' I guess you all can guess why I chose the first song to be 'Elizabeth' XD… I think it's obvious… But then again… 'Have you any idea why raven is like writing desk?' Love that quote by the way… btw... ****_the words in this form is from the past... _**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim to own anything else then myself and my imagination**

_I remember this girl I met in when I was young, her name was Elizabeth… And to tell you the truth I found her… Unrealistically perfect… But yet I hated her more than anything here on this earth! Little miss perfect stole everything I ever loved. Anyway back to my story telling! Well, little miss perfect, she of course had to go to my Elementary school, my middle school and of course High school, where this little story is placed. My high school… Kyoshin High, a school with loads of people, yet only one seemed to catch my eye. Not because he was the loudest, the tallest… well he was tall, the forth tallest in the school or was it just the football team, I don't remember but it doesn't matter anymore. You must have guessed who I am talking about, by now so I can as well just as well tell his name: Kakei Shun…_

She stopped writing. It has been ages since high school… So why was she writing down in her journal what happened that time? Well I guess… she just realized that her feelings never faded, and that she still hated that girl… That she still hadn't forgiven her for stealing what she thought would be hers, she remembered her as clearly as everything, her smile… it even made the storm fall in love with her… and worse him… I hated her… Elizabeth was her name.

Usagi sighed shut her journal, opened a drawer and put her teenage memories into it. She stood up, and went out to the bathroom, she placed her hands on each side of the sink and leaned on it, she stared into the mirror in front of her face. What was staring out at her was this middle aged woman, her long brown hair hung down lifelessly like it had done for a while, her once piercing green eyes, was now dull and filled with a genuine tired look. She sighed once again, her life was not what it used to be, and her once cheerful manner had been replaced with someone who just wanted the day to be over with. She stood there for a while, while she thought about that time…

_Well… you can say that I do remember my high school days, as it was yesterday everything happened… I often want to curse my own memory. But now let me tell you this day that stands the most clear:_

_I went to school that day, as always I was early on it. This was because of one fact; I wanted to watch him practice… She bounded along the sidewalks… A perfect summer day, the sky was as blue as can be, and the sun was shining brightly down on everybody. _

_I made it to school to see a gathering of people, or more precise, my friends! The American football team… and my girls! They have come early? Why? Did I ask them to? Odd I don't even remember. Wait a minute… Suzume and Tsukio were students at Ojo._

"_Hello guys!" I ran up to them "What are you two doing here?" I looked at Suzume, than at Tsukio. I raised an eyebrow by the funny looks on their faces. "Well?"_

"_It's your birthday dummy!" Suzume laughed sweetly while saying this to me. I looked at her; I took out my mobile from my pocket and went through the calendar… True enough August 5__th__… "HAPPY 16__th__ YEAR OF LIVING!! YOU ARE THE BEST USAGI I KNOW!!" She shouted at me and hugged my tightly. _

"_Yeah I guess a congrats is on it place after all you have done for us throughout the years…" Tsukio looked away and placed a hand on her hip. I smiled at them, although it was hard to breath under my friend's embrace I told them:_

"_Thank you guys… I wouldn't have made it this far without you… And I hope that we always will be together…" I laid a hand on Suzumes head and stroke her hair… _

Usagi snapped out of it, she turned on the cold water tap and washed her face in it. She still couldn't believe it, Tsukio had moved to America, and she had gotten some big shot job, so she had barely time to call… Suzume? Well she became a house wife like she always wanted, and the two of them sometimes met over a cup of coffee. A little smile crept itself unto her features. She dried her face and went into the kitchen to make some dinner for herself. Maybe she would cook Chicken curry… She began preparing the food…

_… Suzume released me and went over to stand next to Tsukio again. _

"_Well I think it's about time I tell you why we are really here" Tsukio said and directed her clear gray eyes to me, she ran a hand through her long black hair and continued "Well, Suzume and I, thought we would invite you out tonight for a round sushi…" Snap, I was going to ask Kakei out tonight! But I guess it's no good… Although I wanted to decline I still muttered an 'I would love to' I tried to flash one of my usual grins at them, and it succeed also. _

"_We gotta go, but I guess we'll see you later then!" Suzume shouted and ran passed me she stopped and turned to wait for Tsukio, Tsukio smirked, went passed me, hitting me on my shoulder as always… they were off once again. I smiled as I waved at them; it's been a while since I had seen the two of them, and to tell the truth, I couldn't see how I could live without them around every day!_

"_Neh neh! Your friends are so nice, Usagi!" I heard Mizumachi exclaim, I turned to the others, I saw him grinning._

"_Yes… yes they are indeed nice" I smiled at him, but my eyes were not focused on the one I was speaking with. My eyes rested on Kakei who stood next to the Blondie. He looked kind of bothered today for some reason. Maybe I should find out what it is later on… Yes I would decently do that! _

Usagi finished up her food, she sat there for some moments looking out of the window, out on the streetlights outside, out on the teenage couple who sat on a bench hand in hand, talking, kissing from time to time… Jealousy snuck up on her, she missed those days… She shook her head, got up from the chair and began washing the dishes.

After she finished the dishes she went into the living room, she turned on the lights and laid down on her couch, she stared up at the ceiling.

_Later that day I just randomly went to the back of the school, I was about to turn a corner when I heard two voices, both very familiar; I peeked around the corner to certify my suspicions, and right as I were: Elizabeth and Kakei was talking, my eyes narrowed as I continued watching them:_

"_Elizabeth, I have wanted to tell you this for a while now… I love you, and I was wondering if you felt the same" I heard Kakei tell her, I was shocked, of course THIS HAD TO HAPPEN!!_

"_Aw Kakei-kun!" Elizabeth edged up to the guy. She grabbed his collar smirking sweetly. She dragged him downwards and kissed him lightly. "But I am sorry" Elizabeth was still smiling although I am sure she was going to break his sweet heart "You don't meet my standards" How dare she! He's perfect! He's tall, dreamingly handsome… AND!! So unbelievably sweet… Although serious… what could be wrong? I just wanted to step over there and slap her one, but instead I ran away, I ran to the bathroom, the tears gathering in the corners of my eyes _

Usagi let a silent 'tsk' escape her lips, she got up and moved into her work room again, she opened her drawer again and took her journal forth once again. She laid it on her table in front of her… She wondered… She took it up again, stood up from the chair and wandered out into the kitchen. She opened the trash bin and threw the written memories into it… "I'm just too pitiful for my own good" she said to herself.

_Later that day I sat in the club room, and played some… what was it I played again? I think it was some shooting game on the PSP but I'm not entirely sure. Anyway, I heard the door open and being shut again._

"_Usagi, you still here?" I heard Kakei ask; he pulled out a chair and sat down on the other side of where I sat. I didn't answer his question I was to focused on winning, but I had felt the guy's eyes on me… Or it might just have been my imagination. _

"_For the mother of all fuckers!" I jumped up from the chair and dropped the handhold gaming control on the table. The screen was dead, gone, black, whatever. "I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT JUST DIED OUT ON ME LIKE THAT!!" I sat down again, MAN! Why would this happen! I WAS SO CLOSE TO WINNING AS WELL! But I guess, that was just how this day would be… I calmed myself down a little, because I think I startled the poor guy… If just a little… "Sorry Hi" I grinned one of my usual 'Sorry I didn't notice you' kind of grins. I swiftly shuffled my PSP into my pocket again, as if I didn't want him to notice one of my obsessions… Well it was too late, but oh well… "What are you still doing here man? I thought practice ended long ago? But then again, I haven't looked at the clock since the bell sang to me that school was over… Anything you want my friend? Just tell me I listen…" _

"_Practice just ended…" He simply stated, I looked outside… A wonderful day outside. The sun was still shining… Practice couldn't be over already! What was up? Should I ask him? Nah… I got up from my chair and went over to the window to open it. The gentle breeze met my face, it felt wonderful. _

"_Something's not right with ya, Ka! You got dumped as well I see" A goofy grin appeared on my face as I edged up to Kakei "I didn't think that you were the kind of guy who would fall for someone like her!" I swung an arm around his shoulders… Amusing to see that facial expression I made appear on his ever so gorgeous features._

"_How did you know?" He remained in a calm position. My grin widened. _

"_Trust me… I know Eliza! But Ka, I was thinking…" I paused, I bit my lower lip, but I just ruffled his hair and let him go. I jumped over to a bucket and fished out a football. "Wanna come?" In the end I couldn't get myself to ask him out…_

Usagi woke up the next morning, her body felt ever so heavy like always, but nothing to do about it. She rubbed her eyes, a new day, another day to be ignored. She got up from her bed, and like crawled into the living room; she threw herself on the couch and reached for the remote control. I turned on the TV, but my concentration was elsewhere… Outside, it was beautiful… Like that time… Doesn't matter anymore, the phone rang; Usagi sighed and got up to get it.

"Hello?" Usagi yawned and leaned on the wall.

"Usagi-cha, Usagi-cha!" Of course… Who would call her other than Suzume? "Meet me at Ototoka at 11 alright? Alright!" And Suzume had hung up there… Why did she always do this? I guess she didn't take a 'No' for an answer… And just to answer your question, Ototoka is out preferred coffee place. Had always been, will always be. But anyway, I went to take today's shower and dressed in a pretty navy blue dress. She placed her hair in a neat bun at the back of her head. She looked at the clock and realized that she had to hurry, so that was what she did.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Was what greeted Usagi when she stepped into Ototoka and what met her eyes were Suzume, Tsukio, Mizumachi, Kobanzame, Ohira, Onishi and… Kakei… she cracked a smile; it had been a while since I had seen them… Even longer since seen them greeting her for… what her birthday? It had been ages, and they gathered up for her sake alone, Even Kakei? She guessed there was still hope for her teenage dreams… Asking out a jock…

_Even though I loved him, being his friend was more than perfect… Because I knew someone like me would never be good enough for someone like him… In the end we might just wake up to realize that we are what we are, and we can't change that simple fact… Many have tried to change the course of their fate, but failed miserably_


End file.
